weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The True Meaning of Armageddon
ADgee AD: Hmph,I guess it's BATTLE TIME! 3:50 User909 M.Weegeepede uses POWER UP The party's physical defense and offense raises sharply 3:51 Finn168719 Finn performs the Giga Demon Blood Drill Attack from the katana at Arma 3:51 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee uses Armageddon Cannon against AD Now: Armageddongee's Turn AD's Turn Weegeepede's Turn Finn's Turn 3:51 Finn168719 Armageddongee* oh 3:52 ADgee AD loses 9 HP 3:52 ArmageddongeeITA 3:53 Finn168719 Finn suffers the loss of 12 HP 3:53 User909 This music starts playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0C_MwbgN2s Welcome to the Weegeepedia Roleplay Zone Wikia chat 3:54 User909 M.Weegeepede uses NANOHEALING at the party The party is healed by 8 HP 3:54 Finn168719 Finn performs the Giga Demon Blood Drill Attack from the katana against Armageddongee 3:54 ADgee AD uses Charge (charges one of his basic attacks with power and loses 1 turn) 3:55 Finn168719 Armageddongee loses 14 HP from the drill attack 3:55 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee laughs Armageddongee: FOOLS! THIS IS NOT EVEN A FRACTION OF MY POWER! A violet slash flies towards the group 3:55 Finn168719 Finn: What power. 3:55 User909 M.Weegeepde loses 15 HP 3:55 Finn168719 Finn blocks the slash with the Demon Blood Katana 3:56 ADgee AD loses 12 HP 3:56 Finn168719 Let's see the list of HP 3:56 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee shows out his scepter. Armageddongee: THIS POWER. 3:56 Finn168719 Finn: You can go shove your scepter right up your ass! 3:57 User909 M.Weegeepede: Time to put my new toys into action! M.Weegeepede uses WHIRLWIND ELECTRO-VORTEX Armageddongee is hit by an electronic vortex, suffering 5 HP damage and being stunned by one turn 3:57 Finn168719 Finn: Time to pierce him through the heavens! 3:57 ADgee Who has the turn? 3:57 Finn168719 Finn charges at Armageddongee with the Demon Blood Drill and pierces him in the chest 3:57 ArmageddongeeITA AD's turn now 3:58 Finn168719 Armageddongee gets stabbed by the drill, suffering the 13 HP damage 3:58 ArmageddongeeITA An energy barrier launches finn away 3:58 Finn168719 suffering 13* 3:58 ADgee AD uses Charge (loses 1 turn) 3:58 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee points at the three with his scepter 3:58 User909 M.Weegeepede uses MAGNET BOMB Armageddongee suffers 18 HP damage! 3:59 Finn168719 Finn fires a sword beam from the katana 3:59 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee: Time to go IMPERIOUS. An enormous energy blast hits the group, dealing 25 HP damage. The terrain near them is destroyed 3:59 User909 M.Weegeepede: ARGH! 3:59 ADgee AD has now in state of Perill,with barely 10 HP left 3:59 Finn168719 Finn: Goddamnit! Finn commands his Magma Golem, causing it to throw it at Armageddongee, dealing 20 damage to him 4:00 User909 M.Weegeepede: MEDIC! (M.Weegeepede's weakness is his physica defense :P ) 4:00 Finn168719 Specifically the building he is holding 4:00 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee coughs Armageddongee: You once were my friend. You forgot me like everyone else. 4:00 User909 (your turn AD) 4:00 ADgee AD searches for items 4:01 User909 AD finds a FIRE BOMB M.Weegeepede uses NANOHEALING The party is healed by 10 HP 4:01 ADgee AD: I'm sorry,but................this is what has to be done. AD uses FIRE BOMB 4:01 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee: YOU'LL PAY FOR IT! 4:01 User909 Armageddongee suffers 25 HP damage 4:01 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee falls on the ground Armageddongee: n....o.... my power...heheh... 4:02 ADgee AD: Not so tough now,heh? 4:02 Finn168719 Finn: Eh, you were beaten the crap by a freaking human with his friends. crap out of yourself* 4:02 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee: ...you... 4:02 ADgee AD (whispers to arma): Dude,you don't need to destroy a whole city to get recognized... 4:02 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee: ....you UNDERSTIMATED ME AS ALWAYS! A blast of energy hits everything in the range of a mile -20 HP Everything seems dark 4:03 User909 M.Weegeepede's HP is pretty low 4:03 ADgee AD (whispers): Even............i..f.........we...fight............i...will.....always........be your friend. 4:03 ArmageddongeeITA Overlord Armageddongee: Now.... you'll learn... the TRUE meaning... of... Armageddon... 4:04 User909 This music starts playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeX_s4K4FUA 4:04 Finn168719 Finn: What meaning. 4:04 ADgee AD (weak): Huufff pufff.......Barely 5HP left...... 4:04 ArmageddongeeITA OA: ARMAGEDDON MEANS TOTAL DESTRUCTION. 4:05 Finn168719 Finn: Total destruction my ass. 4:05 ArmageddongeeITA OA: *Laughs* Finn, Finn, Finn. OA: Always talking like the world is yours! *He seems to have ignored AD's words, but they are piercing his mind * 4:06 ADgee AD: U.....gh........I....we......will.....take....yo...u......down 4:06 User909 M.Weegeepede: You don't need to prove anything to anyone, Armageddongee... Finn168719 has left the chat. 4:07 ArmageddongeeITA OA: I DO! As an hero... my value was less than nothing... by defeating you, EVERYONE WILL FEAR ME! 4:07 ADgee AD (weak): Ar...ma........Weegeepede.................is.......r..ight... 4:07 ArmageddongeeITA OA: YOU KNOW NOTHING! Finn168719 has joined the chat. 4:08 User909 M.Weegeepede: Someone will defeat you in return. Being a hero is not about being the strongest in brawl... M.Weegeepede: ...but by being the strongest in heart... 4:08 ADgee AD (weak): I..........agr..eee.........................s.t.o.p.....befo.ree.......you.....r e g r e t.... 4:08 ArmageddongeeITA Overlord Armageddongee looks trough them 4:09 Finn168719 Finn: Yea. Finn: Nobody can fear you. 4:09 ArmageddongeeITA OA creates a purely dark energy sphere in his hand OA: I.... will.... destroy... i... shall... 4:10 Finn168719 Finn transfer his demon blood katana powers to his soul, and drinks the total holy resistance potion 4:10 ArmageddongeeITA OA: ....no... He falls on the ground. 4:10 User909 M.Weegeepede: ... 4:10 Finn168719 Finn: ... 4:10 ADgee AD (weak): Heh... 4:10 Finn168719 Finn: This is getting too funny. 4:10 ADgee AD's body is somehow glowing with a colorful aura 4:10 Finn168719 Finn: He just collapsed while using the dark energy shpere. sphere* Finn: He probably hit himself in the chest with the dark energy sphere after falling 4:11 ArmageddongeeITA OA: ....Y-Yeah... this form.... is too strong.. even for me... i can't mantain it... OA: ...You're right....AD.....Finn....Weegepede... 4:11 ADgee AD (weak): I knew........y....o..u...............cou...ld..........snap out of it.. 4:12 ArmageddongeeITA OA: ....one last thing, though... 4:12 Finn168719 Finn: Let me tell you, I don't know how to give up in a fight. Finn: Explaining why I'm still standing in a battle. 4:12 User909 M.Weegeepede comes close to OA 4:13 Finn168719 Finn walks to OA 4:13 User909 M.Weegeepede: It doesn't need to be this way 4:13 Finn168719 Finn puts on Kamina's glasses 4:13 User909 M.Weegeepede uses NANOMACHINE HEALING at him 4:13 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee turns to his normal form 4:13 Finn168719 Finn's guts level has increased to over 9,000! When Kamina's glasses is equipped 4:14 ADgee AD (weak): u....GH...................I...feel like if I am..............bani..shing..... 4:14 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddongee walks up to AD He somehow heals him 4:14 ADgee AD: Thanks,however,all this chaos must be undone somehow. 4:15 Finn168719 Finn: And somehow, If it weren't for you being convinced, I might have to put you down. Category:Finished Roleplays Category:Battle Roleplays